


A saying turned out to be a prophecy

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [13]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一篇交換文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hai/gifts).



> 某日，我看到了這個連結：https://www.dcard.tw/f/all/p/211008280?ref=android  
> 然後跟阿米說：「天啊，這超像21會發生的事啊！」結果莫名其妙的，我就跟阿灰達成協議，我根據這梗來寫文，他來畫圖(這中間到底發生什麼事！？)  
> 而且……更絕的是，我不小心承諾(?)了阿米要寫兩個play，但我沒辦法一次寫完兩個，就……拆成上下回了囧>  
> 總之，就這樣(擦汗)  
> 先祝大家閱讀愉快Orz||||
> 
> ※爆粗口、髒話注意

　　有道是一語成讖，大概就是這麼來的吧。

　　

　　※※※

　　沒人記得當時他們到底是怎麼吵起來的，反正就是吵起來了。況且，吵架這檔事，吵到最後都一定會話題歪掉。

　　

　　「操你的，迪基鳥！」

　　

　　Jason想都沒想，就轉過身去對著他名義上的兄長口出穢言。許久之後，Jason決定以後即便自己在氣頭上，也要減少罵髒話的機率。當然，Jason相信人在氣頭上，說出來的氣話都不應該被當真，不過呢，對Dick來說，只要是他的家人所說出來的話，每一句都可以變成聖旨——這到底是優點還是缺點，全看當時的情況而定。

　　雖然這也不是Dick第一次聽見Jason朝自己爆粗口，但是前者依舊瞪大眼睛，不發一語地望著後者，那雙好看的天藍色雙眸裡似乎閃過一絲不可置信或是更多的懷疑。

　　

　　「Fuck!」Jason又忍不住再補了髒字，「那麼有種就來吸我老二啊！」雖然前言不對後語，不過，發脾氣亂罵一通時，哪需要什麼邏輯。

　　

　　Dick一樣是一臉怒容，但他的眉心皺了起來，彷彿他突然聽到Jason又用阿拉伯語在吼人。瞧見Dick的表情變化，Jason有那麼一秒鐘覺得自己挺白痴的，但他還沒有足夠的時間消耗掉這短短地零點幾秒的、難能可貴的、為自己的兄弟感到歉疚的情緒時，他瞅見Dick似乎是怒氣沖沖地朝著自己走來，Jason的大腦警告自己趕快準備好幹架的起手式——先給Dick一拳，一定要揍爛那張人見人愛花見花開的臉！

　　但Jason還沒有朝Dick揮拳過去，後者就突然蹲了下來，不得不承認迪基鳥閃躲的技能點又增加了。正想抬腳直接往Dick的肚子給他來一記飛踢時——差不多是同時間——Jason突然覺得大腿涼颼颼的，低頭，他居然瞥見Dick動作迅速地將他的牛仔褲解開並一口氣直接脫了下來——連同Jason的內褲。

　　

　　「Dic——」

　　

　　Jason話都還沒說完，他的緊張與困惑隨著Dick張嘴含住他那還沒抬頭的分身時整個煙消雲散，喔，不對，沒有消散，應該說像在水汽遇冷一樣結凍於空中。Jason試著把自己的理智跩回來，可是，當他意識到自己應該要立刻推開蹲在自己下方、品嚐他的私處的Dick Grayson時，後者恰好探出他那靈活的舌尖，刷過Jason的柱身，瞬間，Jason感覺自己是真的硬了。

　　天老爺的，這也太誇張了！

　　Dick的手扶在Jason的臀上，他專心地吞吐著、試著讓Jason的分身更精神百倍。Dick的舌尖溫柔又挑逗地來回涮著Jason的微微的挺立，在前者的努力之下，原先只有稍微抬頭的小兄弟已經開始壯大，整個都精神了起來。

　　血液開始往某處集中之後，Jason開始覺得自己反應逐漸變得遲緩，本來想要推開Dick手現在卻放在對方的肩上，並因為Dick吞吐的節奏以及自己體內那股無法抗拒的私慾使得Jason用手插進Dick的柔軟髮絲之中，下意識地將對方往自己的方向再壓得更近。

　　Jason順著自己的慾望，開始小幅度地往前挺了一些，當Dick突然發出不適的聲音時，Jason才稍微回過神來，察覺自己居然正在對Dick作如此羞恥的事。理智在此刻終於略占上風，但說時遲那時快，雖然Dick稍微退出了些許，但他的舌尖故意輕碰、抵住Jason的前端洞口，接著溫熱的舌頭在傘狀物處打旋著，故意勾勒描繪其形狀，含住一丁點的前端，微微地推著吞吐著，並不忘舌頭的工作。

　　與此同時，Jason的呼吸開始變得沈重。

　　Dick離開含住的部位，並輕輕地舔著吻著柱身的部份，空出來的手滑過囊袋處，並在囊袋下緣輕撫著刺激接近前列腺部位的肌膚。細微的動作卻勾出Jason浮動不安的焦躁。

　　

　　「該死的……」Jason忍不住閉上眼，他好不容易扯回來的理智又再度被打進深淵。

　　

　　Dick盡可能地將Jason的情慾吞入口中，淺淺地來回吞吐，唇部肌膚摩擦著性器再加上Dick的舌頭還是十分不安分地挑弄著Jason前端、柱身，所有可以逗弄的範圍。

　　Jason看著蹲在自己下方、專心認真做口活的Dick，那件襯衫下隱隱若現的好身材、他一直想要染指的那雙腿及結實圓翹的臀部。他的感官受到了強大的刺激，這讓Jason毅然決然地決定忽視腦中的責怪聲響——反正他的肩膀上本來就沒有坐著一隻小天使——他再度開始緩慢地、小幅度地抽動起來。

　　這完全偏離Jason原先認為自己會面對的狀況，但卻一發不可收拾。刺激不斷地湧了上來，理智早已溺水、被淹沒，不知怎地，Jason突然覺得自己有可能就在Dick的口中射了。不過念頭一轉，Jason突然有點好奇為什麼Dick幫人做口活做的如此順利又相當有技巧？難道Dick平常就有不少機會精進這方面的技術？如此一想，Jason感覺有什麼東西在胸腔中燃燒起來，還隱約帶著點酸澀的味道。他用手輕推了Dick的頭，並將自己抽離那讓人捨不得離開的溼潤又溫熱的口腔。

　　他瞅著Dick眼中略帶不解的色彩，但他閉口不言，沒打算解釋太多。無論Dick是否曾有過其他機會服務過其他人，那都不再重要。男人是天生的征服者，他們的基因會促使他們霸道又專橫地標記自己的所有物。Jason更是身體力行，他不會跟人乞求商量，他要的，他就搶過來。

　　在Dick還沒開口發出任何聲響之前，Jason突然一個使力，往Dick的肩膀推了一把，當Dick的背肌與地板做了親密接觸之後，Jason不由分說地騎了上去，跨坐在Dick身上，並勾起神秘卻邪惡的笑容。

　　他俯下身，直接用自己的嘴堵住對方那為自己做了口活後帶點微微浮腫的唇瓣。從別人的嘴裡嚐到自己的味道感覺是有那麼點奇妙，卻讓人莫名興奮。Jason的舌頭竄進對方的口腔裡，放肆地攻城掠地。一開始，Dick可能Jason被突如其來的行為嚇到，所以第一時間並沒有任何反應，但當Jason閉起眼品嚐起Dick的唇瓣、舌尖滑過Dick的齒列後，後者也開始回應Jason的深吻。

　　隨著親吻的互動越加纏綿，Dick的動作也越加大膽，他將手探進Jason的上衣裡，手掌撫過Jason的背部肌理，肌膚與他的手心來回摩擦著，順著Jason的俯身動作，Dick非常順利地將Jason的上衣脫去。然而，已經光裸的Jason並不打算讓紡織品繼續好好地掛在Dick身上，他的動作越來越放肆，原先撐在Dick耳朵兩側的手開始不安分地在身下人身上胡亂撫摸，兩具軀體幾乎是緊貼在一塊兒，Jason感覺到自己的勃起頂著Dick的私處，雖然隔著牛仔褲Jason也能感覺到Dick同自己一樣也興奮了起來。

　　他沒時間一顆顆解開Dick襯衫的鈕扣，乾脆心一狠，直接用力扯開——鈕釦跌落的聲音以及襯衫被撕開的聲響幾乎與兩人腦中某條神經一同斷線。Jason依依不捨地離開Dick的唇瓣，他含住Dick的耳垂，並吸吮了幾口，接著他往下探索停留在Dick的頸項，他邊親吻也邊細碎地啃咬著，聽著Dick無法自制的喘息、呻吟，對Jason而言是無言的鼓勵。

　　同時，Jason的手也沒有停下動作，他勤奮地解開Dick的牛仔褲，連同Dick的最後一道防線也一起褪去。地板的冰涼溫度確實讓Dick打了個顫，但當Jason握住彼此的陰莖並開始往前挺動，律動加上摩擦的刺激換來Dick控制不住的喘氣。

　　Jason手指有技巧地在他的後庭打轉、按壓，這些動作都讓Dick不斷地分泌前液，些許液體流了出來順著陰莖滴落——滴在Jason包裹著彼此的手心裡。

　　Jason的嘴此刻離開Dick的鎖骨，他往下親吻，手也放開了彼此。他帶著滿滿的挑逗意味來到Dick的腹部，接著以情色的方式伸出舌頭將Dick的分身由下舔上來，把他的前液舔盡。

　　Dick總會放一些奇妙的東西在家裡，包括潤滑劑。然而，Dick絕對不會知道，為什麼Jason曉得這小物品放在哪，總之，Jason不知從哪摸來了Dick丟在家裡潤滑劑，他在Dick意亂情迷時將潤滑劑打開，並敏捷地沾滿手指、塗滿Dick的敏感、後穴，用手熟練地抽插著、按摩著Dick的私處。

　　Jason不很清楚Dick的性事頻率，但Dick後穴的彈性讓Jason稍微懷疑了一下Dick是否真的有被人開發過？身下人的私處正咬著Jason的手指，緊密地、無空隙地包裹著他。

　　第一根手指抽動時，Jason抬高Dick的雙腿，將他的腿架在自己的腰際，讓抽插的動作更為順遂，而且此動作還能讓Jason將Dick的私密一覽無遺。沉溺在快感中的美臀青年並不想分神去思考名義上的兄弟的別有用心，他專心地享受手指在體內的抽動，以及指尖頂著、按著前列腺所帶來的慾望、亢奮。

　　Jason承認自己不是好人，當Dick沉溺在性愛的舒服時，他開始故意放慢速度、抑或停止，耐心等待Dick哀求自己滿足他。Jason突然意識到，自己還蠻喜歡看Dick漾著生理性淚光、帶著哭聲對自己下達命令——雖然最後還是會淪為哀求——這讓Jason有滿滿的成就感及征服感。

　　此時他刻意緩下速度，瞅著Dick的呼吸漸緩並能睜開眼與自己視線交會。他等待Dick開口，這總是挑戰自己的自制力及Dick的羞恥度。

　　似乎是察覺到Jason的壞心眼，Dick忍不住地朝著對方低聲怒吼著。

　　

　　「他媽的，你不要不乾不脆的！」

　　Jason勾起非常壞心的嘴角弧度，道：「迪基鳥你真的不是普通的騷。」他抽出手指，並扶起自己的碩大堵住Dick的入口，「這麼想被人操我就操翻你。」

　　

　　語畢，Dick還來不及說些什麼，他方才被開拓的後庭有溼潤的東西正覆蓋在穴口上，並且正在侵犯他的後穴。Jason沒給Dick思考的餘地，他快速且狠狠地往那祕穴捅了進去。

　　羞恥感與酥麻感立刻爬遍Dick全身，他下意識地夾緊雙腿，這時，Jason倒抽了口氣。他們停了下來，像是在讓彼此接受目前尷尬又情慾滿溢的時刻，Jason俯身，他含住Dick的乳尖，親吻、啃咬，試著轉移Dick的注意力，後者漸漸地放鬆下來，接納Jason進入體內、撐開自己的私密。

　　Dick急促地喘著氣，閉緊雙眸，對抗自己腦中的羞恥。當Dick終於緩緩地放開緊緊夾在Jason腰際的雙腿後，Jason帶點寵溺的意味吻了吻懷中人。

　　Jason又挺了一些進來，碩大、炙熱感撐開Dick的身子，飽滿地讓Dick感覺自己快被撕裂。Jason挺進、抽出，小幅度地抽插著，而在他身下的Dick漸漸適應了這種被撐滿的情慾——在Dick意識到自己斷斷續續地喊著Jason的名字之前，他的身體早已誠實地、貪婪地向Jason索求更多。

　　巨物沒有完全抽離Dick的身體，總是輕輕插入、再退後些，繼續插入、再退出一些，Dick有點昏昏沉沉地，感覺一切都太不竊實際，他不確定自己是否將Jason完全含入體內，他只知道Jason每次插入都會撞擊到讓他整個下腹部都失去力氣的點。Dick已經勃起一段時間，而Jason捅進他之後，卻一直被刻意忽略Dick的欲望，這讓Dick想伸手去摸，卻被Jason無情地揮掉。Dick覺得有點委屈，他放棄所謂的理智——做愛時不需要這玩意——他開始地哀求著，因為Dick前後都感到很疼、很滿、很緊繃、很敏感——但Jason毫不理會。

　　Jason的抽送律動讓Dick欲死欲仙，產生的生理性淚水讓他看不清也不想看清眼前的景象，他下意識地伸手環住Jason脖子，親吻他、央求他讓自己解放。或許淚液稍微打動了Jason，Jason輕碰了碰身下人的敏感，用佈滿繭的手上下擼動了Dick的陰莖——只有幾秒鐘而已。

　　Jason原先只是小幅地擺動著，接著他越加施加力道撞進Dick的隧道，每一下都衝頂著前列腺。交媾的快感、兩具身體撞擊時的聲響、情色的呻吟聲，在Dick的起居室裡迴盪這些令人臉紅心跳的音律。

　　Dick沒撐太久就繳械，白濁液體噴灑在Jason腹上，他正處於極度興奮、敏感的階段，而Jason沒有停止抽插動作，反而加快速度。即使Dick沉溺在快感中，他還是能感覺到Jason忍耐著射精的衝動——Dick可不想被操壞，以及，他明天還是要在布魯德海文的夜色下巡邏的！於是，他刻意收縮後庭，換來Jason沈重的抽氣聲。Jason用力地往內撞挺了好幾下，帶點懲罰意味。

　　Dick沒去注意Jason還撐了多久，或許幾十秒，或許幾分鐘？在Dick快疲憊的快撐不住自己時，Jason用手輕撫著Dick的腰枝，接著是十幾下的抽動，下一秒，Jason的陰莖在Dick體內抖動著，隨後，一次漫長的射精，湧入、灌進、填滿Dick溫熱的腸道裡。Jason射精後沒立刻抽出自己，趁著還有點硬度，他抽插幾下，最後讓自己與精液一同滑出Dick的身體。

　　當自己的陰莖離開身下人的體內後，Jason滿足地嘆了口氣，隨後整個人趴在Dick身上，後者沒有不耐煩地推開他，反之伸手摸了摸前者的髮絲，帶著溫柔與疼惜之意。

　　他們慵懶地親吻對方，有一搭沒一搭地讓彼此的舌尖纏綿，睡意如海嘯襲來，閉起眼，兩人四肢交纏。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Jason睜開眼時，他發現自己正躺在床上。眨眨眼，他想自己現在應該是清醒的！很好，那表示方才他不小心做了一個很奇怪的夢，夢中他與迪基鳥大吵一架，然後不知怎地，兩人居然莫名其妙的滾了床——夢就是亂七八糟沒道理的東西，Jason鬆了一口氣，慶幸自己只是不小心做了一個春夢。

　　但當他翻了個身想繼續補眠時，他扯了扯被單，卻發現被單似乎被卡住了。有股不好的預感油然而生，他轉身並撐起身子，用手肘撐著床，戰戰兢兢地把被單掀開——居然有個人躺在他旁邊，還一臉睡得十分舒服的模樣。更該死的是，這人是Dick Grayson！

　　Jason愣住了幾秒，他抬頭，四處張望了一下，他責罵自己居然沒發現他並不是躺在自己安全屋的床上，而是Dick的住所裡。

　　所以那個春夢……

　　Jason突然覺得有點暈眩，他半放棄地躺回床上，閉起眼想假裝這一切都是個意外。但他卻不能否認，他該死的很享受「春夢」裡的細節。

　　 **Fuck!** Jason在心中咒罵。他居然跟迪基鳥上床了，這下子到底該怎麼面對晚一點也會醒來的Dick啊？Jason Todd此刻深深地覺得，不如再挖個洞把自己掩埋，也好過面對晚一些的尷尬場面。

　　Jason深深地體會到：話真的不能亂說，真的。

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　

　　發生一次可以說是意外，兩次大概是不小心的，三次的話……那就沒有任何理由和藉口可以拿來推託了。

　　Dick看著自己呼出的氣在落地玻璃窗上形成一圈霧，霧有時大有時小，端看Jason在他身後進出時，Dick受到多大的刺激或是跟玻璃有多接近——其實他差不多是全裸的狀態貼在大玻璃窗上，嚴格意義上來說，這是妨礙風化，不過，高譚的有趣之處就是在於，因為大半夜的，總是會有在天上飛來盪去的義警，所以多數人，無論市民或是不守法的人們，都會下意識地避開夜幕降臨後的高樓。

　　Dick敢用他特別收藏的草莓口味麥片打賭，Jason肯定知道這點，所以才會在巡邏結束後故意把Dick引來這裡。高譚的夜色有一種墮落的美感，或許這也是為什麼Bruce不願意放手讓她自我滅亡的原因之一。

　　Jason咬了他的肩膀，不是警告意味，也不是生氣的那種，大概是因為想咬所以就咬了下去吧！Dick因為突如其來的疼痛而皺了眉，他正想對身後人吼個幾句時，Jason正好——實在是太剛好了，所以絕對是預謀的——往他體內深挺，令Dick又再度被壓回玻璃窗上，他翹起的私處也抵著透明玻璃，器官溼潤的前端正好抵在玻璃上，並且又劃上一道水痕。Dick在心中暗暗地覺得非常對不起這塊玻璃，它不但努力地承受著兩人的體重，還得沾上Dick留下來的白濁色液體。

　　Jason的手從Dick的腰際緩慢地往恥骨附近游移，他往下探索，並攫住Dick的分身，Dick因此忍不住又流出呻吟。他無法直接看見身後人的表情，但在玻璃窗上，隱約可見那已經比自己高出許多的兄弟的臉上，勾起略帶邪惡的嘴角弧度。

　　身後人的手指刻意在Dick的前端來回摩擦著，一開始以一種慵懶隨性的態度磨來蹭去，之後他刻意用手整個包裹住Dick的陰莖，並來回擼動著，手上因長期握槍而生出的厚繭成了折磨Dick理智的小道具。Jason的舌頭、親吻落在Dick的耳後，偶爾還會囓咬他的耳廓——他承認自己還蠻享受著Jason的「服務」。

　　Jason從他的後穴進入、開拓他的身體、進出他、佔有他，他應該要反抗，應該要大喊停止或是轉過去揍對方好幾拳。但他沒有，他放任Jason在自己身上留下各種記號，各種標記，還好，他的警察制服恰巧都還能遮蓋的住那些引人遐想的斑點痕跡，否則同事可能會懷疑Grayson警官是否晚上都過得太過滋潤？

　　他也放縱Jason在他體內留下精液，他們都知道安全性行為的重要性，也知道腸道無法消化精液，還得花時間將其清出，否則對Dick的身體會造成負擔。但他們還是很有默契地避開保險套的話題，或許，在潛意識裡，他們都想要完全地、毫不保留地感受對方身上的每一部分——即便要付出不少代價。

　　Dick不確定他們這樣做到底算什麼，但大概就像毒品之於癮君子，他與Jason之間，也有著難言喻的誘惑，使他們本來只是想坐下來喝杯咖啡好好談談，但最後都會滾到床上去談。

　　他的身後人並沒有讓他胡思亂想太久。Jason加速的手活的動作，Dick腦袋中的思緒像穀物被丟進砵裡磨碎、全都攪和在一塊兒，他放棄思考，只專注在Jason帶給他的刺激與性快感，在Jason幾次的律動以及刻意往Dick的前列腺捅進後，以及Jason的握著他上下搓揉、擼動的動作，Dick知道自己快迎接高潮，他用額頭抵著玻璃窗，汗珠沿著他的流海低落，Dick輕聲低吼，任憑自己繳械，在Jason的手裡解放。

　　當Dick射精後幾秒，他注意到Jason放開了他的性器，Dick再度覺得很對不起玻璃窗，因為他不小心噴了一點在那塊玻璃上。Jason將還沾有Dick精液的手伸回，放在自己的嘴角處，像是在品嚐甜點似的，舔了幾口，這動作讓Dick有一種被調戲的感覺。

　　正想發出抗議之時，Dick立刻感覺到他身後的衝刺——Jason一直都埋在他體內，活塞運動從沒有因Dick高潮而停歇下來——Dick想說些什麼，但高潮後餘韻尚未退去，而Jason還刻意繼續折磨他，節奏加快的抽插動作，令Dick放棄語言能力，只專注於Jason在自己體內的進出與抽動。

　　Jason也低吟著，像是低吼的聲音，Dick知道對方也快到了，帶著一點小小地報復心態，他刻意夾了夾後穴，Jason到抽一口氣後，蠻橫地繼續撞進他的體內，Jason再抽插幾次，最後在Dick體內射出，他頂在Dick的深處，直到射精完畢後，還戀戀不捨地頂弄了幾下，才滑出Dick的後穴。Jason性器上有自己的精液以及Dick的體液，性器滑出時，掠過Dick的翹臀，也在其上留下了些許水漬。幾秒後，有黏稠的白色液體從Dick兩腿之間的後庭流出，沿著他的大腿，像是收到地心引力的邀請似地，情色地、緩慢地流下。

　　他們一邊喘著氣，一邊倚著窗緩慢地倒在地板上。Dick倒在地板上，而Jason毫不猶豫地壓著他，並且還像隻想調整舒服睡姿的動物似地，在Dick身上動來動去，使得Dick忍不住笑出聲來。

　　Jason沒讓Dick嘲笑他太久，他很快欺身上來，找到Dick的雙唇，並堵住他們。他們親吻著，纏綿著，交換著彼此的體溫。

　　

　　※※※

　　他的小翅膀長大了，而且長得太大了——感覺才幾年不見，怎麼他以前看到的那隻小不點，現在長得比自己還高、還壯，嗯……而且不得不承認，真的長得頗帥的。Jason的帥氣與自己不同，他總是冷漠地看著別人，建立自己的安全領域及防線，但在一些女孩看來，Jason的舉手投足之間就是散發一種「別惹我」的酷跩霸氣，但同時Jason又會很溫柔地對待那些比自己還脆弱的人。

　　好吧，他接受他的小翅膀長大了。不過，Dick也必須承認，他雖然像隻看著雛鳥展翅高飛的雀躍母鳥，但某種程度上，他又很捨不得他的小翅膀振翅高飛後就甩頭不理他了。對此，Tim曾露出玩味的微笑，說Jason不可能飛太遠，因為Jason有「戀家症」以及「情感表達笨拙症」，接著，Dick記得當時Tim還難得地嘆了氣，說什麼其實他們都一樣，大概遺傳了他們的蝙蝠爸爸吧。

　　Dick緩緩地睜開眼，心想著他們應該沒有睡著太久，得趕快回蝙蝠洞一趟，以免Tim或者Bruce以為他們出事，並且追蹤到這裡，那可不是尷尬兩字而已。他小心翼翼地起身，想儘快穿上制服但不驚動到睡在他身邊的人。

　　不過，畢竟他們都是蝙蝠俠訓練出來的羅賓，隨時可以戰鬥的特質已經流進血裡、印在基因上了。Jason因此很快地也睜開眼，他先是有點困惑地望著Dick，但他很快恢復神智，Jason搔搔頭，知道目前的狀況，並且同意他們應該要趕快離開。

　　Dick邊穿衣服邊碎念著最近他與Tim的閒聊，Jason倒是一句話都沒說，默默地穿起褲子、並找著自己的衣服，一副若有所思的模樣。

　　

　　「Jason，你有在聽我說話嗎？」Dick歪著頭，思考是否要上前去搖晃一下他的小翅膀，看能不能把他搖醒？

　　但他還沒有任何動作，Jason突然轉過頭來，非常嚴肅地望著他，並開口道：「我們不能再這樣下去了，迪基鳥。」

　　

　　在那瞬間，Dick承認，他有那麼點的……失落。也是，反正這莫名其妙的關係，總是會有結束的一天，Dick知道自己是那種比較容易顧念對方情緒所以不敢開口的人，他以為自己聽見Jason攤牌時，會鬆一口氣，但奇怪的是，現在他並沒有這種感覺，反而是有點心痛。

　　他也說不上來為什麼，Dick把它歸咎為自尊心問題罷了。Dick漾起笑，假裝自己一點都沒受傷的模樣，瀟灑地點了點頭。身為大哥的他，還是得有兄長的架式啊！

　　

　　看了Dick點頭後，Jason的眉心才稍微舒開些許，「鳥寶已經知道了，但我還不想跟老蝙蝠說。」Jason把頭轉到一邊去，似乎有點嫌惡但又有點糾結的模樣。

　　

　　Dick眨了眨眼，這下換他糊塗了，小翅膀剛才說些什麼？Tim知道了什麼？又要跟Bruce說什麼？他們這段關係應該是很秘密的，按理來說不可能有任何人知道才對，那麼，為什麼小翅膀現在一副鬆了一口氣，但又視死如歸的模樣？

　　

　　「我想Alfred應該也是知道的，前幾天我回蝙蝠洞的時候，Alfred就特別關心了一下我的體力。可惡，該死的替代品，他是不是跟Alfred說了些什麼？」Jason有點咬牙切齒地抱怨著，而Dick依舊是一副狀況外的模樣，「迪基鳥？」

　　「呃，抱歉，我剛剛有點恍神。」Dick腦中有點混亂，他試著重新組織方才那些資訊，「你是說，Tim和Alfred知道我們的事？」

　　

　　Jason點頭，但這次換他感到困惑，Dick的反應似乎是沒搞懂到底發生什麼事似的。

　　

　　「然後你說不想跟Bruce說……慢著，這是……」

　　

　　Dick眨眨眼，他腦中閃過一些他與Tm的閒聊，什麼Jason戀家啦、有感情表達障礙啦、還有Tim那意味深長的微笑，現在，他終於有點明白到底發生什麼事了！

　　

　　「喔，我以為……」以為是另一個意思。

　　「以為什麼？」他的小翅膀挑眉，語氣有點狐疑。

　　

　　Dick沒說話，他只是搖搖頭，而Jason瞇著眼，朝Dick走了過來。後者忍不住大笑起來，而前者似乎懂了他的大哥這幾分鐘內的、如雲霄飛車般的情緒變化。他伸手扯住Dick的手臂，並一把將人拉了過來，摟在懷中，在他頭上落下一吻。

　　

　　「你一直都是個傻瓜，迪基鳥。」

　　「你才是。」Dick覺得自己好像笑到流淚了，但他沒有推開Jason，也伸手回抱住對方，將臉埋進Jason的肩窩裡，「我們都是。」

　　

　　他的小翅膀長大了，可以飛得很高很遠，但那隻長大的成鳥依舊會轉頭、會回來，擔心他的家人，照顧他的家人。他相信他們會互相扶持，永遠。

　　


End file.
